I could be the one
by the multishiper girl
Summary: San Valentín consiste principalmente como una fecha para demostrar el amor que sientes tus hacia tus seres queridos, pero esto no es lo suficiente para nuestros protagonistas. En este caso tal vez solo se necesita algunas bebidas, juegos y una canción en una fiesta como impulso para para expresar ese sentimiento que tanto han reprimido. Gureshin y Mikayuu.


-I could be the one -

14 de Febrero.

Es un día que resulta ser considerado de diversas formas en distintos puntos de vista sobre todo en Japón, ya que en este lugar lo celebran de manera distinta. Se posee la tradición de entregar chocolates a todos, especialmente las chicas a los chicos. _Cosa que Yuichiro Ichinose ya estaba harto._

No es que quiera ser un aguafiestas, si no que a él no le interesan ese tipo de cosas cursis, además de que no es un gran amante del chocolate al igual que Guren. Lo peor del caso es que gran cantidad de chicas le regalan chocolates ya sea porque lo ven como un "amigo" como Shinoa, pero en la mayoría de los casos personas que ni él mismo sabía su existencia, se confesaban aprovechando la oportunidad que le brinda esta fecha. Tenía tantos chocolates que no podía cargarlos todos y sus amigos ni mostraron interés en lo más mínimo en ayudarle.

Kimizuki estaba concentrado en un libro de cocina Napolitana ya que planeaba realizar una cena con la comida favorita de Yoichi, aprovechando la ausencia repentina del castaño. Por otra parte Mitsuba se encontraba algo sorprendida por el hecho que Yuu recibió demasiados chocolates, parecía algo molesta por este hecho y no paraba de murmurar con Shinoa mientras miraba de manera despectiva a los nuevos regalos de Yuu.

Finalizaron las clases y Yuichiro al salir trataba de caminar con los dichosos chocolates. Estaba a punto de mandarlos todos a la mierda hasta que Mikaela se retiró del salón que se encontraba al lado.

\- Yu-chan parece que no puedes con tanto peso, déjame ayudarte.- Se dirigió con rapidez ayudando a Yu con todos esos presentes.

\- Ah gracias Mika.- Sonrió Yu a Mikaela, por lo menos podía contar con su amigo de la infancia.

El joven rubio caminó junto con su amigo de la infancia hacia la casa de Yuichiro. Estaban en silencio, pero no era uno de forma incómoda sino todo lo contrario. Yu observó a Mika brevemente, notando que los únicos presentes que él poseía eran lo que les dieron las chicas de su clase así que decidió preguntar.

-Mika ¿A ti no te regalaron chocolates? ¿Ninguna persona se te declaró? - Para Yuichiro le resultaba curioso este hecho, Mikaela era una persona realmente hermosa físicamente, su cabello rubio y esos ojos azules como el cielo que él tanto le gusta, es algo que no negaría pero tampoco diría en voz alta solamente se lo reservará para él.

-Pues... a diferencia de ti, yo no soy tan popular, algunas chicas se me confesaron y me dieron chocolates. Pero no es nada comparado con todos estos regalos que le dieron a Yuu-chan - Esto último sonó como una especie de celos por parte de Mikaela.

-¿Donde están?- Interrogó el azabache.

-No me los quede, las rechace una vez que se me confesaron- Dijo con desinterés.

-Mika a veces eres tan frío- Comentó Yuichiro.

-Simplemente Soy directo Yuu-chan, Sabes muy bien que no me importan estas cosas del San Valentín, pienso que solo son estrategias que generan las empresas para su beneficio. Además si no las rechazo terminaré como tu.- Mikaela sonrió de forma burlona a Yuu y este lo miró con cierta molestia.-

-Idiota, realmente trato de ser lo más sutil al rechazarlas no importa lo que digan, ellas no comprenden y terminan dándome el chocolate de todos modos.

\- Parece que tengo mucha competencia para quedarme con Yuu-chan.- Insinuó Mikaela con una sonrisa encantadora que generó un ligero sonrojo en Yuu, no es que le molestase cuando él se comporta así pero le cierta forma _le hace sentir raro…_ Pero no de una mala manera, sino algo raro que está experimentando últimamente cuando está solo con Mika.

Finalmente habían llegado a la casa de Yuu, justo cuando Yuichiro Ichinose estaba a punto de contestar, se escucharon fuertes ruidos en su casa, ambos les sorprendió este hecho ya que normalmente a esta hora Guren no aun llegaba del trabajo. El chico de ojos color esmeralda abrió la puerta justo cuando entró junto con Mika se encontró a su padre peleando junto con su "amigo" Shinya mientras este disfrutaba la molestia del y huía de la gran ira por parte de Guren a lo largo de la sala.

-Maldita sea Shinya devuélveme mis llaves.- Guren perseguía a Shinya alrededor de la sala mientras el peliblanco reía con más fuerza, cosa que le irritaba aún más.

-Sabes muy bien que no te las devolveré hasta que accedas a ir a la fiesta.- Shinya se detuvo un momento y Guren casi se cae encima de él, Le agitó las llaves en el rostro del padre de Yu y volvió a correr, molestando a Guren nuevamente.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta?- Pregunto Yuu con curiosidad.

Shinya se detuvo a responder y Guren se tropezó cayendo al suelo, esto le resultó gracioso para el joven Hiragi y a Yuu.

-Anti-Valentine's Day Party, es una fiesta donde las personas solteras y las que detestan el día de San Valentín se reúnen con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien o ir simplemente a disfrutar.-

-Suena interesante.- Dijo Mikaela.

-Suena a que nosotros deberíamos ir ¿Vamos Mika?- Interrogó Yuu a su amigo de la infancia, si a Mika le interesaba ir trataría de hacerlo feliz y que disfrutara de aquella fiesta.

-No suena mal.- Dijo pensativo el heredero de la Familia Tepes.

-Yuu deja de estar planeando cosas cuando no te he dado permiso.- Habló Guren mientras trataba de arrebatarle las llaves a Shinya, el muy puto tenía excelentes reflejos. Por otra parte Yuichiro lo miro molesto.

-Por favor Guren El chico ya tiene 16 _a esa edad tu hiciste peores cosas~_ Shinya le miró de forma pícara a Guren mientras que este se dedicó a mirar hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?- Preguntó sorprendido por este comentario por parte del amigo de Guren, siempre mencionaba ese tipo de cosas y su padre se limitaba en evitar a dar una respuesta.

-Cosas que no son de tu incumbencia.- Respondió su padre adoptivo mientras que finalmente logró arrebatarle las llaves a Shinya, mientras que este solo se limitó a sonreírle. Para Yuu la relación de Shinya y Guren se le hacía un tanto sospechosa pero pensó que sería mejor pasarla por alto.

-¿Entonces iremos a la fiesta?- Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

-Por supuesto que iremos, todos estamos sin pareja alguna especialmente tu Guren, no me interesa que no quieras ir, te llevaré aún así si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza.- Shinya tomó sus pertenencias mientras se dirigía la salida- Ah por cierto la fiesta será a partir de las 10:00 pm aproximadamente y es una regla que todos vayan de atuendo negro o con alguna prenda de ese color. Adiós no me extrañes mucho Guren.- Mientras cerraba la puerta Shinya le guiño el ojo y la expresión de Guren aparentaba repulsión.

* * *

Finalmente se acercaba la hora en cual Shinya los recogerá en su hermoso Ferrari, Yuu amaba ese auto y soñaba con poder conducirlo pero Shinya nunca se lo permitía, ese auto era toda una reliquia para el.

Todos estaban vestidos de Negro tal y como ordenó el joven Hiiragi. Mika había ido a cambiarse ya que su casa quedaba justo al lado de la de Yuu. Cuando regresó vestía una chaqueta de cuero color negro y debajo tenía una camiseta de cuello v color blanco, usaba unos pantalones negros y unas botas algo largas del mismo color.

" _ **Mierda se ve muy sexy**_ _"_ Pensó Yuichiro Ichinose al notar lo bien que se encontraba su mejor amigo, rápidamente sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos _raros_ de ella.

-¿Que tal estoy?- Preguntó Mikaela, cosa que le resultó difícil responder a Yu.

-T-te ves bien, haces que me sienta despreocupado por como luzco- Yuichiro por su parte solo llevaba una camiseta de color negro unos jeans y de zapatos unas converse del mismo color de la camiseta.

-No te preocupes, Yuu-chan es hermoso con o sin ropa.- Sonrió Mikaela de manera picara nuevamente. Yuu inmediatamente se sonrojo, aparentemente se está volviendo un hábito por parte de Mika el decir de repente cosas vergonzosas.

-Pervertido, vamos a ver si Guren ya está listo.-

El par de adolescentes fueron hacia la habitación de Guren, Yuu primero tocó la puerta.

-Oye Guren ¿Ya estás listo? Shinya debe venir en camino.- Yuu apoyó su oreja en la puerta de Guren, esperando alguna respuesta. Lo único que escuchó fue a su padre chasquear la lengua.

-Sí, sí, ya dejen de joder.- Yuu escucho unos pasos y casi se cae al momento de que su padre adoptivo abrió la puerta.

Mika y Yu observaron cómo lucía Guren. Llevaba una camisa manga larga pero arremangada de color negro junto con unos pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. El celular de Guren sonó y este contestó una llamada.

-Shinya ya está afuera, salgamos.-

Al salir de la casa de la familia Ichinose, Mikaela junto Yuu y Guren subieron al vehículo de Shinya mientras que este usaba unas gafas y comía un pan tostado.

-Howaaa-~ Saludo con el pan en la boca.

-Shinya ¿Porque carajo usas lentes de sol si es de noche?- Guren apenas se acababa de montar y sentía que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

-Para Lucir Cool~ Respondió sonriente Shinya.

-Te hace lucir como un imbécil.-Sentenció Guren.

-Owww, que cruel eres Guren, solo me los quitaré porque así no podré ver el camino.- Dicho esto el joven Hiragi se quitó los lentes del sol.

Shinya y Guren continuaron discutiendo por cosas que carecen de importancia por lo tanto Yuu junto con Mikaela dejaron de escucharles.

-Nee, Yu-chan ¿Qué piensas hacer con los chocolates?-Pregunto Mika, por dentro estaba muy celoso del hecho que Yu sea tan popular.

-Tratare de devolverlo a las chicas y si no resulta pues los donare al orfanato Hyakuya, a los niños de seguro les encantará-

Mikaela iba a contribuir a la conversación...hasta que fue interrumpido por Guren.

-Chicos por su bien les recomiendo que utilicen el cinturón.- Dicho esto Guren prosiguió a usar el suyo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto Yu, inmediatamente su duda fue respondida por acción de Shinya que al arrancar de manera rápida e inesperada, parecía todo un loco al volante.

Debido al precipitado arranque por parte de Shinya, Mika y Yu perdieron el equilibrio por lo tanto el joven Mikaela cayó encima del cuerpo de Yu. Ambos chicos conectaron sus miradas, Yuichiro admiraba con detalle lo hermoso que resultaban ser los ojos azulejos de su rubio amigo, Yu siempre había pensado que eran muy lindos además del hecho que era su color favorito... Pero jamás los observó detenidamente, desvío su mirada algo sonrojado y se topó con los labios de Mika atrayendo consigo unas inesperadas ganas de probarlos….y así volvieron las extrañas sensaciones junto con un mayor sonrojo en el pelinegro.

Por otro lado a Mika no le favoreció en absoluto el estar en esa posición tan comprometedora con Yu. Mikaela estaba consciente sobre sus sentimientos causados por su amigo de ojos color esmeralda, lo cual hacía la situación más difícil aún. No solo el estar tan cerca de Yu sino el hecho de sentir que su amigo no se apartaba, mirando sus labios con una especie de deseo y curiosidad, generando cierta ilusión en ser correspondido, para que nuevamente vuelva a la realidad, ocupando el puesto de "mejor amigo desde la infancia" pero a la vez tener la ventaja de experimentar ciertas cosas que estaban fuera de los límites con respecto a ese puesto.

 _Ambos estaban en conflicto de traspasar esa delgada línea entre amigos y amantes con solo el simple hecho de que dejar de cargar con esa serie de sentimientos y deseos comprimidos e ignorados. Solo teniendo que quebrar esa barrera al momento que sus labios se conectaran. A pesar de que estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia el tiempo se sentía toda una eternidad para que se besaran_.

...

Pero lamentablemente no fue así ya que Shinya volvió a acelerar de manera inesperada y Mika se fue de lado del cuerpo de Yu, cayendo en la parte inferior de los asientos del vehículo.

-¡¿Mika estas bien?!- Yu estaba preocupado por Mikaela y su casi beso.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.- El heredero de la familia Tepes se sentó mientras se acariciaba un poco la cabeza del dolor ocasionado por la caída a la vez que se lamentaba por no haber cruzado esa línea de "mejores amigos".

-Maldición Shinya reduce la velocidad.- Dijo Guren aferrándose al asiento del auto de Shinya, como si su vida dependiera de ello...aunque realmente lo hacía era por eso.

-Awww, Guren eres igual de miedoso como cuando conduje aquella motocicleta~ Shinya mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa.- Lástima que esta vez no te estés aferrando a mi cuerpo~ Irritando aún más a Guren.

-Solo cállate y reduce la velocidad maldita sea.- Habló el Padre de Yu mientras lo fulminaba con su mirar. Shinya por su parte lo disfrutaba, _le encantaba tanto molestar a Guren._

* * *

Solo en cuestión de unas cuantas aceleraciones, vueltas al estilo _Rápidos y Furiosos_ por parte del conductor Hiiragi, unos cuantos gritos y sustos de sus pasajeros. Llegaron al lugar.

-¡Ya llegamos!... ¿Qué les sucede?- Preguntó el peli plateado al momento de notar las expresiones de espanto por parte de sus pasajeros al bajar apresuradamente del Ferrari.

-Siento que casi muero.- Comentó asustado Mikaela.

-Y luego dicen que yo no sé conducir.- Habló con cierto rencor Yu.

-Realmente no tengo idea de cómo te dieron la licencia.- Guren realmente estaba molesto.

-Digamos que son algunos beneficios siendo un Hiiragi.- contestó con simpleza Shinya mientras todos se dirigen a entrar en el lugar, era en un edificio y aún estando afuera se podía escuchar el ruido de la música.

-Ehm, Shinya-san… Hay una fila muy larga para entrar.- Habló el joven de la familia Tepes.

-Tranquilo eso es algo de lo que menos te debes preocupar Mikaela.- Después de haber dicho esto, Shinya fue hasta el principio de la fila, habló brevemente con el guardia y los dejaron pasar.

-Déjame adivinar, eso fue otro beneficio al ser un Hiragi.- Hablo con molestia Guren mientras giraba sus ojos.

-Pues en realidad en esta ocasión utilicé algo llamado coqueteo.- Dicho esto Shinya les guiño el ojo y Guren le dio una mirada un poco celosa.

El lugar era inmenso, con muchas decoraciones indicadas a su temática. Corazones rotos a lo largo de las paredes, también un Cupido colgado del techo con una de sus flechas clavada en el pecho.

-Bien chicos ya es momento de separarnos, yo me iré con Guren a la barra así que ustedes vayan y diviértanse, procuren encontrar a alguien para ver si alguno de nosotros deja de ser soltero esta noche.- Hablo con una amplia sonrisa.- Además es la oportunidad para que Yu disfrute plenamente de la fiesta sin obstinarse por un padre sobre protector.- Guren le dirigió una mirada de reproche a Shinya.-Como sea nos veremos aquí en la entrada alrededor de las 3 de la madrugada, Adiós ~ Dicho esto Shinya arrastró a Guren por el brazo y desaparecieron entre la multitud.

-Ehm, Yu-chan...pienso que ahora que estamos solos...deberíamos hablar sobre lo que sucedió estando en el auto de Shinya-san. -Mika se rascaba la espalda con cierto nerviosismo, debía ser el momento ideal para poner las cartas sobre la mesa con respecto a su comportamiento anteriormente.

-Ah cierto…- Yu comenzaba a adquirir cierta tonalidad rosácea en sus mejillas. Desvío su mirada nerviosa, encontrando un cabello de un color muy conocido.

-¿Yu-san?- Era nada más y nada menos que su amiga del instituto Shinoa Hiragi, la peli morada usaba un lindo vestido corto de color negro junto con su cabello suelto y ondulado.- Que raro verte por aquí.- comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa al notar la presencia del rubio.-A por cierto hola Mika-san.-

-Hola Shinoa.- Saludo Mikaela disgustado por la interrupción.

-¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto curioso el azabache de ojos color esmeralda.

-Ya como no tengo aún a mi Valentín. -Shinoa mientras hablaba exageraba dramáticamente con sus brazos - Decidí disfrutar al máximo esta fiesta que da paso a las relaciones sexuales ilícitas, con la linda de Mitsu-chan que también tiene el corazón roto ~Shiona formulo una sonrisa maliciosa, dio un giro delicado y extendió un brazo a su pecho mientras que estiro el otro indicando donde está la rubia tsundere. Mitsuba esta ocasión no usaba su cabello recogido, dejando sus dorados cabellos sueltos, usaba un crop top de color negro que daba vista a sus hombros y una falda acampanada del mismo color. Se veía muy bien en pocas palabras.

-Eres una estúpida Shinoa.- Mitsuba se acercó con los brazos cruzados.-Noto la presencia de Yu y al notar de la forma que estaba vestido rápidamente se sonrojo- H-hola bakayu.-

-Hola Mitsuba, te vez bien.- Sonrió con encanto Yuichiro.

Mikaela dio una mirada de repulsión ya que era muy claro que Sangu le gustaba Yu. Shinoa por su parte sonreía con diversión ante como se estaba tornando la situación y los claros celos de un posesivo Mikaela.

-Bien chicos, basta de saludos y halagos, mejor vayamos a disfrutar la fiesta como adolescentes que somos.- Hablo Shiona con mucha emoción.- Hay muchos juegos al que nos podemos participar, desde soplar y aspirar o el típico juego de la botella junto con 7 minutos en el cielo.

-No crees que eso es algo infantil y cliché .- Comentó con disgusto el rubio.

La pelimorada atrajo consigo a Mikaela y Mitsuba tomado por los hombros susurrándole.

 _-No si tienen la oportunidad de besar a Yu-san.-_ Dicho esto los alejo y ambos rubios de sonrojaron brevemente.

-¡Bien vayamos!- Mikaela y Mitsuba hablaron al mismo tiempo con cierto exalto.

* * *

Mientras que el cuarteto de adolescentes fueron a divertirse. En la barra de la fiesta se encontraba un Guren malhumorado y un Shinya que lo disfrutaba completamente.

Guren simplemente no podía creerlo.

Ya habían jugado 5 rondas de la ruleta rusa con alcohol. ¡Y en todas las rondas quien le tocó los shots fue a él! Mientras que Shinya gozaba por eso.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo llegaron a esto, solo sabía que de seguro fue por la insistencia del pesado Hiiragi que resultaba ser toda una molestia en el trasero.

Tenía que haber una especie de truco en el juego que elaboró su amigo, ya que Guren nunca admitiría...que era un mal perdedor.

-Exijo que juguemos otra ronda.- Sentenció el de ojos color violeta.

-Guren, si quieres tomar una copa solo pídemelo por que sabes muy bien que volverás a perder.- Shinya elaboró una risa burlona.

-Vete a la mierda, bartender sirva otra ronda a su cuenta.- Guren se refería a su amigo ya que entre los dos, Shinya era rico desde que era un niño.

El bartender sirvió la siguiente ronda de la ruleta rusa con shots...solo para que Guren volviera a tomar "casualmente" el shot. –Mientras que Shinya lo visualizaba con una mirada pícara, _hacía que Guren sintiese que esa noche sería casi interminable_.

* * *

 _ **Bien chic s este a sido el primer capítulo de este twoshot, Probablemente la segunda parte la suba decidí dejarlo así porque sentía que sería muy largo si continuaba**_ _ **, y gracias a Thesofoko por ayudarme xD**_

 _ **Es la primera vez que público en este fandom ya que quería contribuir sobre todo por el Gureshin ㈏6 disculpo si quedo muy ooc**_ _ **para sus gustos.**_

 _ **Los comentarios, críticas y sugerencias serán aceptados ampliamente por mí U u U.**_


End file.
